The Fall
by thatgirlxash
Summary: AU: Rewrite: Multipairings: They were the best of friends sisters in fact. Then that all changed when Ashton left to go to Yale and Aiden continued to build her career within the fashion business. And now there is a war budding between the two mafia families the joined. And now they have to decide what means more. Almost life long friendship or loyalty?
1. Chapter 1

_The Fall _

_*Rewrite of the Fall of Greatness. This version is going to have both WWE/ TNA/ROH guys in it. As always it's going to be rated M for mature for smut and drug use. Multi pairings. I own most of the original characters that will be mentioned in this. Avery belongs to ohnoitsthebat, Grace and Harper belong to thenamelessbay, Madeline belongs to chate-chain, Bailey belongs to naillriverdance and Lacie belongs to theeredarrowme Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13._

_I originally had this story on here a few years ago and I **hated** the way it was turning out. So I decided I was going to take it a different route this time. this time as you can see from the note above it has people from the WWE, TNA, ROH and NJPW in it. And instead of Ajay and Aiden being on the same side they are two different sides and waging war against each other. Now with that being said, I am really anxious about this story and posting it again. But here it is. _

* * *

_Chapter 1: Introduction _

_Hartford CT_

_McMahon Family Estate _

"Pops! Pops!" Jaycee Orton called as she rushed back into the back offices, her cheeks flushed from her running down the street as fast as she could. "Jaycee, what's wrong?" Her father Hunter Helmsley asked as he stood up from his chair, and going over to his daughter. "Jeff Jarrett was arrested!" All the men exchanged a look before looking at the blonde. "Are you sure Jay?" Paul asked going over and gripping her forearms to look her in the eye. "I am sure. Cass just confirmed it." She said softly. "For what?" Shawn Michaels asked from where he was sitting. "Gun running, money laundering. I think there was a murder charge on there too." "There is." Seth Rollins said as he came into the room followed by his two partners and his wife.

"Seth?" Vince McMahon asked, sitting up and looking at him. "A mutual acquaintance called my sister in law and told her and she told me. Not sure who was murdered but it was bad." Seth answered. "If you want to make a move on their territory now would be the time to do it." Hunter said, looking at his father in law who rubbed his jaw thoughtfully, "Excuse us ladies." Shawn said motioning for the women to leave the room and leave them be. Jaycee took Ashton's arm in hers and lead her out of the room. "Everything is going to be okay Ajay." She muttered as they walked out of the room followed by Stephanie, Vince's daughter and Jaycee's stepmom who shot her husband a look to get to the bottom of this. Everyone knew that Ashton and her two younger sisters Grace and Alyssa had ties within the Jarrett Family. In fact Alyssa was still in Tennessee with the family. And the eldest Reso sister was worried that the murdered person could be her baby sister or her former best friend and until she got some answers she was going to be damn near inconsolable.

And one way or another they were going to get some answers and make some well thought out moves.

* * *

_Philadelphia, PA_

_Bingo Hall and Bar _

"Did you hear?" TK O'Ryan asked his best friend Vinny as they walked into the crowded rundown Bingo Hall and Bar that was frequented by members of the Briscoe family including the women. "What?" Vinny asked as Presley Briscoe, the younger sister of The Godfather Jay and underboss Mark came up to them with chilled beers in her hands for them. "Jarrett got himself arrested."

"What?" Mark Briscoe asked ,from where he was steps behind his sister his own bottle of beer hanging loosely in his hand. "Yeah, there's a bunch of charges pending against him and his whole family." TK answered, "it's all over the internet." Mark nodded his head before turning around and shouting for the oldest Briscoe.

They had been talking about expanding their businesses past Pennsylvania and Maryland and now that one of the head honchos was out of commission maybe it was time to start to expanding now.

"Pres, get the girls and go into the back room." Mark ordered, as much as he and Jay wanted to have Presley involved in this and their business, this world wasn't made for a woman and they wanted to keep her and their wives safe. "Got it Mark." She muttered, handing the beers to her two friends before grabbing the two other waitresses and her friends and disappeared into the back room.

* * *

_Nashville Tennessee_

_Paparazzi Studios_

There was a air of uncertainty in the building as chairs scrapped the floor and rolling boxes that held audio equipment rolled to the center of the room. The few members who weren't arrested with Jeff where all sitting in the middle of the semi circle. "What do we do now?" John Hennigan asked, his fingers playing with his beard. "We go about our business." James Storm answered as he twisted open a bottle of whiskey and taking a swig of it. "D'Amore and Aries are working on getting him out of there. Where is Aiden?" Alex Shelley turned his hat around as he straddled the steel chair that was in front of him, "she is at home with Lexie. And Alyssa and Sami are with them."

He wanted nothing more to be at home with his wife and daughter. But the family _always _came first and they had to figure out a game plan before their rest of their lives came crumbling down around them.

* * *

_Shelby County Jail_

_Integration room_

"Well, well Mr. Jarrett." Jim Cornette said, taking a seat across from the incerated mob boss and smirking. Jeff Jarrett for his part was silent, he knew better to say anything to a detective especially one that use to work for him. He _knew _too many secrets. "You are looking to go away for a _long, long _time." "You can't pin anything on me. Everything you think you have. You don't." He spoke lowly.

Everything that Jim had seen was a farce and everything they did was in a flash drive embedded in his lover's neck. There was no _way _they could pin anything on them


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Plotting

"I don't know why you think you are going to get off this easily." Dixie Carter, Cornette's partner said as she came into the holding room a stack of files in her hands.

"Darlin' you don't know who you are dealin' with." Jeff returned as he sat back in his seat twining his fingers together, the over confident self assured smirk that was ever present in the surveillance pictures played on the corners of his mouth.

"Oh I don't?" Dixie asked as she sat across from him and opened the files, "We have been watching you for a long time. We had someone on the inside feeding us all sorts of information, we know what you have been doing."

"And tell me Agent Carter? Have you heard from Detective Williams lately?" He asked, they had figured out weeks ago that they had someone feeding information to the feds so they decided to take matters into their own hands and smoke out the rat on their own.

And when they finally did, Jeff had been furious and wanted the problem taken care of immediately. And what Jeff wanted he got.

Dixie frowned and folded her arms under her chest, "It's none of your business if we have or not." She looked at the 2 way window and raised her eyebrow, they have been turning everything upside down trying to find Petey Williams. But so far there was nothing on him or his family.

And it was really starting to worry them. They had gone to his undercover house and it was empty and they went to his regular apartment and it was empty. It was like he had disappeared into thin air. Dixie was desperate to find him dead or alive. Just so she could pin something else on Jarrett. And make him suffer like she had suffered, how her family suffered.

At the end of the day that's all that mattered to Dixie was revenge. Plain and simple.

Jeff laughed and sat back in his chair, the chains that his hand cuffs were attached too tighten and made a jingling noise, "and make yourself, and go call my damn lawyer."

* * *

Philadelphia

* * *

"I think we need to make a move, and do it as soon as possible." Matt Taven spoke as he sat on the bar stool, his elbows resting on the counter top, "we don't want to miss out on this chance."

Jay Briscoe rolled his eyes as he took a long drink off of his beer stein, he hated to admit it but he was right. And he hated when his brother in law was right. "And we should do it before those assholes up north move in on the territory and you know they will. The old man is going to be making moves right now."

"He's right Jay." Presley's voice said from the back door, "It's only a matter of time before shit hits the fan. And from what we have been seeing online it's going to happen."

"Presley!" Jay snapped causing her to flinch and step back into the back room and shut the door firmly. Turning away from the bar, he ran his hand over his head and sighed. "Let's talk."

* * *

Stanford

* * *

"We need to send people out to Tennessee as soon as possible." Vince ordered once the women were out of the room.

"I think we should send Ashton." Hunter said, "she went to school there, her sister is there. Her best friend is there. She knows them. And they know her. They trust her. It will be easier for her to get information."

There were several noises of agreement before Seth's voice rang out, "No. you aren't sending my wife there. You don't know what she went through when she was there. I am not going to have her relive it." Vince stood up from his chair and both of his hands on the desk in front of him. "She is going and that's it. Hunter is right. She knows how things run out there."

Like Jeff Jarrett, he was used to getting what he wanted, and he was going to do anything and everything he could to get what he wanted.

Stephanie sighed as she put her phone back into her pocket and went up the stairs to her oldest daughter's childhood bedroom and knocked once and let herself into the room. Jaycee was sitting on the right side of Ashton who was staring at her phone.

Willing it to ring, chime. Anything. She needed to hear news that her sister and her former best friend were okay.

"I got some bad news.'

"What?' the blonde Canadian asked standing up causing her phone to drop to the ground.

"We are sending you to Tennessee.'


End file.
